1. Field
The present invention relates to an Organic Light Emitting Device (OLED) and a flat panel display including the same, and more particularly to a blue emission layer of an OLED.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic Light Emitting Devices (OLEDs) emit light by recombination of electrons and holes in an organic layer made of a fluorescent or phosphorescent compound when a current is applied to the organic layer. OLEDs have advantages of simple components, superior image quality, wide viewing angles, and lightweight. In addition, OLEDs are easy to fabricate. Furthermore, OLEDs can realize high quality of dynamic images and high color purities. OLEDs also have electrical properties suitable for portable electronic devices, such as low power consumption and low driving voltages.
OLEDs include an emission layer (EML) including a light emitting organic material. OLEDs may also include additional layers to improve efficiency and to reduce driving voltages. Examples of such additional layers include, but are not limited to, an electron injection layer (EIL), an electron transport layer (ETL), a hole transport layer (HTL), and a hole injection layer (HIL). For example, an OLED including an HTL is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-252089.
Full color OLEDs include an EML which can emit red light, green light and blue light. Here, blue EMLs have relatively low efficiency and low brightness compared with red EMLs and green EMLs. Accordingly, improving efficiency and brightness of blue EMLs is a very important issue for improving performance of OLEDs and characteristics such as power consumption. Therefore, there is a need to provide blue EMLs having improved brightness and efficiency.